Mischief
by Verwelktes Gedicht
Summary: "Que cabelo Sif? Não sobrou cabelo nenhum"


**Mischief**

Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Sif havia entrado no dormitório depois de um longo treino de quadribol e tudo que ela queria era se jogar na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte, mas assim que viu um embrulho sobre o criado mudo alterou seus planos e esqueceu completamente o cansaço causado pelo dia exaustivo. Aproximando-se e analisando melhor o presente percebeu que se tratava de uma caixa de bombons que, segundo a etiqueta presa à caixa, haviam sido mandados por Thor. Faltou pular de felicidade, mal podendo acreditar que finalmente, depois de um mês de namoro, Thor havia comprado algo para ela. Não demorou muito para abrir a caixa, com as mãos ansiosas, e levar um bombom a boca.

Ela já havia comido quase a metade da caixa quando seus cabelos começaram a cair, mas ainda demorou alguns minutos para se dar conta do ocorrido, quando percebeu a única reação que seu cérebro conseguiu processar foi o horror, que saiu em forma de um grito agudo que assustou quem estava passando pelo corredor do dormitório. Sif passou a mão pelo couro cabeludo em puro pânico, onde antes se encontravam lindas madeixas louras que desciam até a cintura já não havia mais nada.

Aos poucos ela foi recuperando o controle de seus pensamentos e começou a raciocinar sobre o acontecimento. Era óbvio que os chocolates não haviam sido mandados por Thor. Mas então quem faria algo tão vil e cruel? Ela era uma garota popular, gentil e amável, não tinha inimigos, no máximo era invejada por algumas garotas, mas duvidava que alguma delas chegasse ao ponto de fazer uma "brincadeira" daquelas. Então de repente um nome brilhou por detrás de seus olhos: Loki. Ah! Mas é claro! O meio-irmão de Thor sempre fazia brincadeiras de mau gosto e era só questão de tempo para que Sif virasse alvo de uma delas, principalmente depois que havia começado a namorar Thor. Ela sabia que por mais que o sonserino não admitisse sempre tivera ciúmes do irmão mais velho e faria qualquer coisa para tentar sabotar o namoro dele. Com esse pensamento em mente ela foi desesperada e determinada procurar a professora McGonagall, que rapidamente chamou o acusado para que ele pudesse se defender das acusações.

Era de se esperar que o sonserino estivesse preparado para se defender caso precisasse, afinal, ele sempre fora muito bom de lábia e sabia como colocar todos a seu favor. Mas nada podia lhe preparar para a visão de Sif careca, com o rosto retorcido pela raiva, vermelha tomate e com um pano amarrado de qualquer jeito na cabeça tentando disfarçar seu pequeno problema capilar. Loki acabou fazendo o que qualquer garoto de quinze anos faria em seu lugar, ao ver que sua mais recente brincadeira havia sido um perfeito sucesso: riu. Na verdade, faltou se jogar no chão de tanto que riu, ali mesmo, na frente vice-diretora e da raivosa grifinória. Infelizmente essa atitude fez com que qualquer esperança que ele tinha de sair impune daquilo fosse por água baixo, mas nem mesmo isso conseguiu tirar a sensação de vitória que lhe adocicava a boca.

~x~

– Isso é completamente, absolutamente inaceitável. Inadmissível! – Falava Minerva energética, gesticulando exageradamente para os alunos sentados a sua frente. Loki se limitou apenas a fazer uma expressão culpada, tentando mostrar para a professora o quanto se arrependia de seu ato, evitando encarar a loira (ex loira?) ao seu lado. Como era de se esperar, Sif espumava de raiva – Eu nunca esperaria isso de um aluno com notas tão boas e com o comportamento tão exemplar! Estou profundamente decepcionada com você, Loki Odinson.

– Desculpe professora, não pretendia chegar a tanto, estava apenas querendo deixar o cabelo dela verde. Era uma brincadeira. – Seu tom de parecia tão sincero e arrependido quanto sua expressão, porém Minerva continuava com um olhar severo e ele achou que deveria continuar – Uma brincadeira amigável, mas devo ter me confundido ao fazer a poção. Queria dar as boas vindas a Sif à família, já que ela está namorando o meu irmão agora. Juro que não iria durar mais que uma semana e ela poderia facilmente desfazer com um feitiço.

– MENTIROSO. SEU PORCO MENTIROSO! – Sif perdeu a paciência diante das mentiras deslavadas de Loki e se levantou da cadeira, sacando a varinha e pronta para azará-lo, mas se conteve quando Minerva lhe mandou sentar. Ela voltou a sentar, não ousando desobedecer a professora.

– Que modos são esses, senhorita Sif? – McGonagall não admitiria um comportamento daqueles dentro de sua sala e fez questão de repreender severamente a garota – Nenhuma aluna da minha casa tem o direito de agir como um animal raivoso! Nada lhe dá o direito de partir pra cima do Sr. Odinson, por mais errada que tenha sido sua traquinagem.

– Professora, eu juro que não fiz por mal – Loki falou com a voz propositalmente tremida, fazendo questão de parecer a ponto de chorar. A reação agressiva de Sif só estava o ajudando, se a garota continuasse com aquela atitude quem levaria uma detenção seria ela e não ele – Porque eu faria mal a namorada do meu irmão? Era só uma brincadeira inofensiva.

– BRINCADEIRA INOFENSIVA? OLHE COMO ESTÁ MEU CABELO! – Gritou Sif, puxando agressivamente o pano do cabelo e deixando a mostra sua brilhante careca.

_"Que cabelo Sif? Não sobrou cabelo nenhum"_ Era a resposta que estava na ponta da língua da Loki, no entanto, o que realmente saiu de sua boca foi um pedido de desculpas murmurado enquanto encarava o chão. A garota parecia ficar mais brava cada vez que o sonserino tentava fazer-se de culpado. Pelos Deuses, será que ninguém percebia que ele estava mentindo? Que ele fizera de propósito e estava se divertindo com toda aquela história?

– Silêncio – Pediu a professora de transfiguração ao perceber que Sif iria abrir a boca para maldizer Loki outra vez – Senhor Odinson, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional você é responsável pelo problema da senhorita Sif e deve arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Terá bastante tempo para pensar na suas ações enquanto estiver limpando a sala de troféus e perderá cinqüenta pontos para a sonserina. Senhorita Sif, passe amanhã na enfermaria e veremos o que poderemos fazer com o seu cabelo. Dispensados.

Sif tentou argumentar, mas o olhar duro que Minerva lhe lançou deixou claro que aquela conversa estava encerrada. Ela saiu visivelmente insatisfeita da sala da vice-diretora enquanto Loki saiu cabisbaixo, ainda atuando. Ele só voltou a andar normalmente quando já estava perto de sua sala comunal. Podia até ter perdido pontos para a sua casa – pontos que eram facilmente conquistados – e ganhado uma semana de detenção, mas tinha sido um preço pequeno a pagar se comparado ao prazer que havia sentido ao ver a linda e bela Sif sem nenhum cabelo na cabeça. O preço pareceria ainda menor quando, naquele mesmo dia, Sif tentasse sozinha fazer o cabelo crescer novamente e acabasse ficando morena e uma semana depois quando Thor terminasse com ela, com raiva do que ela vinha dizendo sobre o seu querido irmão.

* * *

**Notas: **Então, um dia me fizeram uma pergunta no formspring que era para separar os personagens de Avengers em casa de Hogwarts, acabei me empolgando na resposta e saiu isso. Devo confessar que adoro imaginar o Loki com ciúmes do Thor e a Sif se lascando, hahaha. Enfim. Finjam que está bem escrito e decente e deixem reviews gatinhas.


End file.
